Moonlight Tears
by Hoseki Hime
Summary: Menjadi kekasih dan menjalankan misi membunuh kekasihmu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Terlebih jika kau terlanjur mencintai kekasihmu. Ino harus memilih misi atau cintanya. setting AR mungkin. special for Cendy Hoseki


**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto****. Kecuali untuk senang-senang, ****saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari pembuatan karya ini****.**

**Warnings: Alternative Reality**

**Setting: ****anggap saja setelah Shinobi World War tapi Sasuke masih missing-nin**

**Rated: T**

**Untuk Cendy Hoseki, with love**

**enjoy**

**Moonlight Tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia masih berdiri diam sejak tadi. Di depannya berdiri gadis itu, menatap tajam padanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda, gadis yang dicintainya selama ini, selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Dia sudah lama tahu kalau gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu merupakan agen ganda yang tugasnya selain seorang _anbu_ adalah juga untuk melemahkannya kemudian membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

Pulang?

Konoha bukan lagi tempat pulangnya sejak dia berkhianat dan ikut membantu Akatsuki menghancurkannya. Mana ada maaf untuknya kan? Kecuali teman lamanya si idiot Naruto itu saja yang selalu membujuknya untuk pulang mungkin. Atau si gadis berambut merah muda yang dulu teramat mencintainya. Tapi bahkan didengarnya kabar kalau Sakura, nama gadis itu, telah menikah dengan seseorang yang pernah menggantikannya di tim, si pelukis itu. Entahlah, dia bahkan tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya adalah gadis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya menyorot tegas. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau gadis itu yang kemudian akan berbalik melawannya.

Mungkin menyeretnya untuk kemudian dihukum lebih tepat. Dihukum mati. Karena telah berkhianat pada desa. Tapi sekali lagi dia tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya hanya gadis berambut pirang dan menatap tajam lewat sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ itu padanya.

"Sasuke!"

Dia terkesan. Dari mana gadis itu memperoleh keberanian demikian. Gadis itu memang cerewet tapi tidak seperti ini yang tegas dan mengancam. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas sedikit, tersenyum samar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mengingat bagaimana gadis ini pernah membuatnya menarik bibir lebih ke atas untuk tersenyum lebar dan si gadis itu menerjemahkannya kalau dia berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau melawan pun percuma, Sasuke. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke Konoha!"

Mungkinkah ada tempatnya pulang? Menurutnya gadis itu telah menjelma rumah baginya. Setidaknya menurutnya. Dan dia sudah cukup hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Dia tidak berani berharap lebih.

.

.

.

Ini seharusnya bukan pertarungannya. Namun misi adalah misi. Dan misi untuk melemahkan keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang juga merupakan pengkhianat desa lalu memusnahkannya adalah misi yang sudah tersegel dengan namanya, Yamanaka Ino. Berlagak tegar atau sok kuat pun masih bisa diruntuhkan oleh si pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya kalau saja dia tidak membuang perasaannya sejauh-jauhnya ke jurang kehampaan di hatinya.

Dua tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menyemai bibit percintaan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Lalu segera setelah waktu itu terasa cukup dan Sang keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu lengah, maka misi pun harus segera diselesaikan. Oh ya, ingatkan gadis Yamanaka ini kalau dia harus memantapkan diri jauh sebelum menerima misi ini. Cukup sulit hingga tidak mungkin dilimpahkan pada sahabat berambut pink-nya, Sakura. Bisa hancur penyamarannya sebelum misi terselesaikan sebagaimana tindakan cerobohnya ketika berusaha membunuh pemuda itu.

Ino menarik napas kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali. Tatapannya tetap disahakan segarang mungkin pada pemuda Uchiha yang entah kenapa tetap tampak berdiri tenang di tengah situasi yang genting ini. Ino tidak boleh gugup sedikit pun. Bukankah dia sudah melatih diri dan juga perasaannya jikalau menghadapi situasi begini? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji kepada Hokage-nya untuk terus menjalakan misi ini? Maka pantang bagi seorang Yamanaka untuk mementahkan janji yang sudah dibuat dengan namanya sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

Ino mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Akan pakai jutsu apa dia kali ini? Mungkinkah dia harus bertarung secara serius dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Ino menggeleng untuk menghapus sebersit keraguan yang berkelabat di benaknya. Dia tidak boleh ragu sedikitpun kan? Ini hanya misi yang harus diselesaikan. Bukankah Sasuke sudah dilemahkan dan Ino tinggal menyelesaikannya saja?

Sedikit tercengang juga Ino ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang suda-sudah, seperti selama ini ditunjukkannya. Senyuman yang tidak berbohong. Yang terpancar dari matanya juga. dia menegul ludahanya gugup. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia meneriakkan jutsunya—

"…."

—yang kemudian disesalinya.

Karena Sasuke tidak hendak menyerangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membelai pipi gadisnya dan menatap kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Rasanya seluruh dunia yang ditinggalkannya itu sudah tergantikan dengan kehadiran Ino. Dia tidak butuh apapun lagi jika Ino bersamanya.

"Sasuke…berhenti menatapku dnegan pandangan seperti itu. kau membuatku salah tingkah tau," ujar Ino bernada manja.

Dan hanya disambut tawa kecil oleh Sasuke. Dia lalu menarik kepala Ino untuk disandarkan di dadanya. Lalu dibelainya lembut surai pirang milik si gadis.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Rasanya aku tidak ingin malam ini berakhir," Ino kemudian.

"Hmm… aku juga."

Berulangkali dikecupnya kepala gadisnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak terbentuk dalam relung kalbunya. Namun sedikit pun dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan macam ini. Firasatnya tak menandakan apapun. Maka ditepisnya jauh-jauh gundahnya ketika Ino memeluknya makin erat dan berdua mereka menatap rembulan yang hampir penuh di atas kepala mereka.

Sasuke mungkin harus menunggu dirinya siap untuk menerima permintaan Ino, pulang ke Konoha, menebus dosa atau apalah itu menurutnya. Tapi dia tidak siap. Tidak saat ini. Dan entah sampai kapan. Namun keberadaan Ino membuatnya merasa pantas hidup. Meski pun dia tahu jika tidak semua orang Konoha membencinya. Namun rasanya kembali ke sana seperti membuka luka lama. Dan dia belum siap melihat bekas luka itu.

"Sasuke-kun…," gumam Ino yang hanya dijawab gumaman juga olehnya, "kau akan pulang ke Konoha kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak nyaman, "Kenapa?"

"Supaya kita bisa benar-benar bersama," jawab Ino perlahan, "Tanpa ada penghalang kalau kau missing-nin dan aku medic-nin."

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya, "Jangan bahas itu dulu. Boleh?"

Tapi Ino tidak menurut, "Apa kau tidak mau pulang saja dan menyerahkan diri. Jadi meskipun kau dihukum oleh desa pasti akan ringan karena kau yang menyerahkan diri. Iya kan?" ujar Ino, penuh harap sampai-samapi dia melepaskan pelukan dan duduk tegak sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke terseyum samar, "Mungkin nanti, _sunshine_."

Ino tersenyum manja, "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu sih, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan ya?" Sasuke tersenyu geli melihat polah gadisnya barusan.

Ino pura-pura berpikir lalu tersenyum jahil. "Aku mau mendengarnya lagi. Ayo katakan sekarang padaku."

Sasuke terkekeh geli sambil mengacak poni gadisnya, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Ayo katakan sekaraaang…," ujar Ino sembari menarik-narik kerah kimono Sasuke.

"Karena kau seperti cahaya matahari. Membawa harapan baru buatku," jawab Sasuke.

Ino memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu belum, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau irit sekali menggunakan kalimat," ujar Ino gemas namun Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan mengecup puncak kepala Ino.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu kok," lanjut Ino sambil balas mengecup pipi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Apa ini sudah direncanakan oleh Sasuke? Tapi dia tentu tidak tau hal ini kan? Iya kan? Ino hanya terpaku diam menatap tubuh bersimbah darah Sasuke di depannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, wajah pucat itu tersenyum padanya. Ino agak bergidik ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangan. dengan sigap Ino memasang kuda-kuda lagi.

"Ino…"

Parau suara Sasuke tidak membuat Ino tidak mendengarnya. Dan batuk darah itu, oh Tuhan, rasa-rasanya Ino ingin melepas topeng egonya untuk kemudian memeluk Sasuke saja.

"…marilah…," ujar Sasuke tak jelas.

Perlahan Ino beringsut dari tempatnya menuju Sasuke. Dan dengan gerakan sigap dia menopang tubuh oleng Sasuke tepat waktu. dibaringkannya tubuh itu di tanah dan diletakkannya kepala Sasuke di lengannya. Ditatapnya kedua iris gelap Sasuke yang memantulkan wajahnya.

Jemari Sasuke yang berlumuran darah terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya di saat airmatanya jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Bulannya purnama, Ino. Aku…uhuk…akan menepati janjiku padamu."

"Berhenti bicara _baka_. Biarkan aku menutup lukamu dulu dan kita pulang ke Konoha."

"Tidak, _sunshine_. Aku mau seperti ini saja."

"Tapi—" ucapan Ino terputus ketika telunjuk kurus milik Sasuke mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

"Jika sejarah Konoha akan mencatatku sebagai pengkhianat, maka aku rela, asal kau berada di sini bersamaku melewati kematianku."

Ino serta merta memeluk Sasuke erat, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke," ujarnya ditengah isaknya.

"Misi adalah misi. Iya kan, Ino."

"Sasuke…maafkan aku…maafkan…," isak Ino yang tak sempat lagi mengusap airmata yang membanjiri kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sunshine." Dan jemari kurus Sasuke yang sedrai tadi mengelus pipi Ino pun terkulai jatuh.

Dan rembulan itu tiba-tiba tertup awan ketika kedua belah mata Sasuke menutup. Ino tak kuasa menahan tangis dan melimpahkannya dengan memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke lebih erat. ya. misi adalah misi. Jika tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang, maka dia harus dihabisi. Lama sebelum ini Ino sudah membuang perasaannya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bibit yang tak sengaja tinggal di hatinya yang terdalam itu telah tumbuh subur selama dua tahun kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Harusnya ini di-publish beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang minta bahkan mungkin udah ga ingat siy. dan saya gak pinter bikin pertarungan. Maaaaafff…Well, hope you enjoy this and it would be nice if you drop some review about this fict. Makasih udah mampir *kecup semua reader*


End file.
